The Mountain
by Lizmun
Summary: I did it while going through a moodswing, long long ago. It's about Ryouga, and just a little scene from his travels. I guess it's considered both Drama and a poem. shrugs Tell me what y'all think.


This is one of my earlier work.  
I'm almost done with Promises Lost 7, but in the meantime,   
enjoy this ficcie.  
  
When I sent to my pre-readers, I guess this fic was a little   
too "Deep" for them. (Then again, it was the FFML, I   
didn't expect much from them.) But if You think you know   
what the subtext was, let me know. M'kay? ^_^)  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Comments and Crit. Wanted!  
Please apply within.  
  
  
The Mountain   
By LizMUN  
  
  
Oh, how I wish I could just kill him! That honorless bastard!   
Does he get a rush into tormenting me? Am I to be used as his   
sadistical plaything? Why does he toy with my emotions? Is it perhaps   
he has none of his own? I don't doubt that in the very least. The way   
he treats everyone around him. Arrogant, pompus jerk! No one deserves   
to be treated as such! Not him, not her.   
  
Her. Akane Tendo. A name that implies the heavens to bleed.   
But not that the blood of death and war, but the blood of tears.   
Tears from Angels, who are agonizing their loss, knowing that they have   
lost one of them within us mortals.   
  
Gods! That line was just horrible. Sounded like something one   
would use in a bar if they were deadly desperate. I have to be more   
careful what I pick up from my travels.   
  
Trees, trees, and some more damn trees. I haven't seen a   
trace of civilization for a day. The only thing that I see that is   
even remotly familiar, is that stupid mountain. Everywhere I look,   
there it is, mocking me. It knows I'm lost. It knows I've probably   
gone around in circles. It probably knows the way back to Nerima, yet   
it just sits there, laughing at my misfortune. Perhaps a few Bakusai   
Ten-ketsu will teach it not to make fun of other people's agony.   
Reduce it to lowly gravel. Gravel I can easily step over. I'd do it.   
How easily it would be to bring that mountain to it's knees. Did a   
mountain have knees?   
  
It's not that I can't.. I just won't. I can see little huts   
up on that mountain. A small village by the likes of it. If he   
brought down that mountain, where would that leave them? They could go   
on and live somewhere else, can't they? They can find other mountains.   
What was so damn special about that mountain? I see nothing but a   
large, pile of rocks, okay, there are a couple trees scattered here and   
there, but it's still mostly rock. You can't farm on a mountain, nor   
grow any livestock. It's just a big waste of space. He'd be doing the   
villagers a favor. Clear the land for other things. They can be able   
to live better lives.   
  
It's not like there was anything in the mountain. Is there?   
Could there be something that they find valuable inside? Something   
that one can't find out in the surface? So thats what those villagers   
must do for a living, mine. A village of Minners, that's what they   
were, and if I were to destroy that mountain, I would ruin their lives.   
It just wasn't fair. Why did people have to be on that mountain.   
Damn it! Damn that Mountain!   
  
The sun's setting. I better break camp for today. Being in   
nature does have it's advantages. The sweet, clean air, the calming   
sounds. The scenery. Except for that damn mountain, It can just go to   
hell. The sunsets. Like how the Sun drowning itself into the sea,   
disapearing into a blanket of fog, or even to hide itself behind a   
mountain, like it's doing now. Damn. Even the Sun itself seems to   
favor that mountain. Why not set within the thick folage of trees   
beside it? Why does everyone favor that mountain!? Very well. May as   
well enjoy it. Soon It'll be dark, and I wouldn't have to look at that   
blasted mountain any longer. I wonder if Akane's looking at the same   
sunset right now. I wish she was here with me, then I wouldn't care   
less if that mountain sprouted wings and pulled an eyelid down at me.   
It's a beautiful sunset. It actually makes that mountain seem not so   
cruel and sharp as earlier, but actually strong and magestic.   
Different from other mountains. I wonder why I never noticed it before.   
Perhaps... yeah.. perhaps I'll let the mountain be. It is just a   
mountain after all. Nothing more.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
